I'm Broken Can You Fix Me?
by Pursnikitie
Summary: Sakura Touketsu is 18, beaten, bruised, and fed up with home. So when she gets out of the hospital she leaves home intending to never go back. Enter the Bladebreakers. OCXKai. rated for language and adult scenes.
1. Yes that Touketsu

**Broken. Can You Fix Me?**

**Disclaimer note:** I do not, have not, nor ever will own Beyblade. I do however own the thought of this story and the main character. I also own Sakura's Parents rotten Douches that they are. So yeah... on with the show!

**Authoress note:** Ummmmm this story takes place after all three seasons but I'm pretty much pretending the 2nd and 3rd didn't happen because I wasn't to fond of them. What they did with the beyblades and the drawings just bugged the bajesus out of me. SO yeah instead of all that junk what happened in those two years I'll just make up or whatever as we go along. Ok? Ok! Woot!

**Chapter 1: Yes _that_ Touketsu**

"SAKURA!" A women yelled at her daughter.

"What?" A girl who looked to be about eighteen said she had dark plum colored shoulder length hair. Light ice blue eyes and a bruised jaw.

"Don't 'what' me! You say 'pardon me' you little bitch!"

"Sorry... please don't hit me again..." She whispered.

"Don't talk back to your mother!" Her fathered yelled as he entered the room.

"I-I'm not..." She stuttered, "I-I wouldn't."

"You did! Little bitch, this is the thanks we get for letting you live here for eighteen years! Ungrateful little bitch!" Her father yelled raising his hand. Sakura put up her arms to lock the oncoming assault.

0.o.0.o. One week later .o.0.o.0

Sakura was just discharged from the hospital, still battered and bruised but hey at least she could walk again.

"I'm not going back there... I can't live there anymore..." She thought while walking to the place she dreaded to call home. On the way she passed a store with a television in one of the windows. The only reason she stopped to look was because they were showing the bladebreakers at a press conference

"Kai..." She sighed, "If only you could come and sweep me off my feet..."

As she watched the press conference she found out that they would be staying at a hotel near where she lived. Running home as fast as she could (considering the circumstances). Sakura ran to her 'room', packed all of her belongings into a single duffel bag. Grabbed the secret bank card her grandfather gave her when he passed away and left. She didn't look back, she would never look back. Thank God her parents weren't home.

"Hello, I would like to have a room here."

"Miss, this is a prestigious hotel," The clerk said as he looked her up and down. Her baggy clothes, and the hood covering most of her face. "Besides I'm sure you won't be able to afford it."

"Actually I'm quite sure I can afford it... My last names Touketsu. I'm sure it must mean something to you?"

"Touketsu... of the Touketsu fortune?"

"Yes that Touketsu."

"Well," He stammered, "I'll need some proof of this claim.."

"Proof?" she removed the hood from her head showing her black and blue swollen face, "Sorry for the condition of my face but I hope I'm still recognizable enough to get a room here."

"I am so sorry Miss Touketsu. Please forgive me, I'll give you one of our best suites."

She put the hood over head once more. "If anyone comes looking for me don't let them know I'm here. Even if they say their my parents."

"Y-yes ma'am, I've put you in sweet 19 on the 10th floor. You got here just in time you know, "He said trying to suck up for earlier, "The bladebreakers will be visiting soon. I've put your room right next to theirs."

"Uummmm thank you..." She said as he passed her the key.

"Oh! And one more thing how long will you be staying with us?"

"I'm not sure yet... but I'll tell you when I know just send the bill to my room."

"Ok would you like someone to take your bag for you?"

"No I think I can handle it... I carried it the whole way here."

"Ok then have a nice day and please enjoy your stay."

"You know," she said before walking away, "You shouldn't treat people based on there appearance, because things aren't always as they seem."

0.o.0.o In the hotel room .o.0.o.0

"I hate people like that. Just because I'm dressed a certain way he thinks I'm trash." She said throwing her bag on the king sized bed. Sakura took off her hoodie and went to look in the full size mirror. She saw her pathetic beaten appearance and couldn't think of one single thing she did to deserve this. "Well I'm out on my own now they can't do this to me anymore." She said looking down to her one limp arm. "Funny how the doctor missed that. I was only there for a week."

She went over,sat on the bed and flicked on the television.

"Well it seems that the world famous bladebreakers, who have won every single beyblade tournament for the past three years have changed their plans. They will be arriving late tonight instead of in a few days." The brunette news caster said.

"The girls sure are going to craz-"

She turned off the tv and got changed into a pair of pajamas. Crawling under the covers she turned of the light and sighed.

"Wow the bladebreakers are coming here. Which means Kai's coming here. I wish I could meet him again and get away from here. Then I could forget all about my past here," She closed her eyes. "At least I can be close to you in my dreams.

0.o.0.o Kai's P.O.V .o.0.o.0

"Night Kai!" Tyson called as he headed into his room.

"Hn," Kai grunted opening the door to suite 19 on the 10th floor, "Damn I need sleep after being stuck with Tyson all day."

He didn't even bother turning on the light as he took off his clothes until he was only wearing boxers. He then climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

0.o.0.o Morning Sakura's P.O.V .o.0.o.0

Her eyes slowly opened to see a blurry Kai sleeping beside her.

"Kai..." She whispered, "I must still be dreaming." She blinked a few times. Nope he was still there this wasn't a dream. "This can't be real."

Kai groaned as his eyes opened then closed, then opened again he repeated this process a few more times before: "Ahhhh!" He screamed out in shock.

"Ahhhh!" Sakura yelled falling out of the bed landing on her hurt arm. _Well I guess this isn't a dream... which means... holy shit!_ She thought starring at Kai.

She whimpered when a jolt of pain ran down her arm. Kai noticed the look of pain on her face and asked.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, h-how did you g-get in my room?"

"Your room? This is my room."

"B-but I got here yesterday evening." she thought out loud, "The clerk must have made a mistake. Oh no! I have to leave. I'm so stupid how could I think I could get away? I'm going to have to go back... I-I can't do it..."

Kai looked at her puzzled. She looked so familiar but why was she gong into a hysteric fit? She kept talking to herself as she walked around the room holding her left arm. He could tell ther was something wrong with it. Not only that but she was full of bruises, scars, and fresh cuts... it was hard not to stare.

The tank top and shorts she was wearing for pajamas showed her slender body. He couldn't help but stare at this familiar looking girl.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She stopped and looked at Kai, "I'm sorry I'll be gone in just a few seconds Mr. Hiwatari."

_Mr. Hiwatari?_ Only one girl he'd ever met had called him that, "Sakura is that you?"

"Stu... yes..." She looked to the floor. _He remembers me..._

"It's been a little over two years hasn't it?"

"Y-yeah." She stammered from the pain in her arm.

"Hows your little brother?" He asked getting off the bed and standing in front of her.


	2. Hyouden

**I'm Broken. Can You Fix Me?**

**Disclaimer note:** I do not, have not, nor ever will own Beyblade. I do however own the thought of this story and the main character. I also own Sakura's Parents rotten Douches that they are. So yeah... on with the show!

**Authoress note:** Ummmmm this story takes place after all three seasons but I'm pretty much pretending the 2nd and 3rd didn't happen because I wasn't to fond of them. What they did with the beyblades and the drawings just bugged the bajesus out of me. SO yeah instead of all that junk what happened in those two years I'll just make up or whatever as we go along. Ok? Ok! Woot! Yeah Kai might seem a little OOC but thats only cause they have some history and such you know. WOOT!

**Chapter 2: Hyouden**

"My b-brother...?" She stuttered. Looking at Kai's half naked form. She could feel tears staring to swell in her eyes but held them back. "He, he's dead... they killed him."

Kai's eyes widened in shock and he took a step towards her. Reaching out to touch her arm Sakura quickly moved away and ran into the adjoining bathroom. Locking the door behind her she slid down to the floor

She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh.

"Sakura what happened?" She heard through the door.

"A lot of things have happened since we last met Mr. Hiwatari."

"Sakura just tell me please."

"There isn't much to tell. A few months after you, and the other Bladebreakers left again my parents just wouldn't stop. I tried protecting him... I really tried. The last thing I remember was trying to shield all their blows but," she stopped to take a deep breath, "I passed out... and when I woke up I was holding his still body. The stench of blood filled my nostrils and I could see his lifeless eyes staring at me. We were in a pool of our own red sticky blood. I held onto his cold lifeless hand and cried... I just laid there and cried... I couldn't do anything... he was only nine... He looked so scared I could feel the tears still on his skin."

"How can you say there isn't much to tell?" Kai hit the wall with his fist. "Why didn't you write? I told you to write..."

"I figured you forgot about us..." Sakura sniffed keeping her tears at bay, "You were away traveling the world, you were famous... you were famous when you met us... I'm a nobody."

"You're not a nobody Sakura. Now come on let me in. I'll break the door down if I have to, you're arm is broken and needs to be looked at."

"I'm fine."

"Sakura. I mean it I'll break the door." By the tone of his voice she could tell he wasn't joking. She unlatched the lock. Opening the door she came face to face with Kai once more.

"What do you say I take you to the hospital?"

"Can I get dressed first?You may not mind going in your Pj's but I'm a little to modest for that."

She tried to cover up the fact that she was close to tears using wit but it didn't work. In barely anytime at all the two headed towards the hospital that she was just released from the day prior. Sakura was silent and distant the entire way there. It was early in the morning so barely anyone was out and about. They took the bus, and while they waited at the hospital people stared at the two. Doing double takes at who was with Kai. She could have sworn people were taking pictures with there cell phones.

"I thought phones were supposed to be turned off in the hospital." Kai grunted crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry," Sakura breathed out clutching at her arm. "I told you you shouldn't have brought me here."

"Listen, I don't care about stupid people taking pictures. The only thing that matters right now is that you get your arm looked at."

The triage nurse looked at Kai then to the hooded girl beside him. "Miss. Touketsu I see that you're back. What is it today?" Sakura stayed silent so Kai spoke for her.

"She was released from here yesterday and the doctors seemed to have missed that her arm is broken. Now I'm no expert or anything but you would think that missing a broken arm would be a pretty hard thing to do."

"Of course. We'll take her in right away. C'mon hun." The older women said. "We'll get your arm fixed up right away."

"So," the doctor said as she sat down on the check up bed. "I see that you were just released yesterday after being here for a week." she nodded in response. "I can only assume the doctor looking after you before was new for missing something like this. Now I understand that you are here quite frequently." Again she nodded. "I see this all of the time. Abuse is very common so-"

"I'm not being abused."

"Oh?"

"I left my house. I'm eighteen legally an adult I moved out."

"All right then." He said not pushing the subject. We'll have to put a cast on that so did you want a regular white one or would you prefer a different color?"

"Uhmmmmm I don't care." She listened as he named off the colors. Pink, yellow, blue, purple... none of these colors really peaked her interest. Red, black.

"Uhhmm a black one I guess."

It took barely any time at all for him to apply the cast. It went to just before her elbow. Whenever she had a broken bone before she never got a cast so this was a new experience for her. The doctor handed her one of those silver permanent markers. "Just because you had to pick the hardest color for people to sign on. She left the office and went to the front desk and told them to forward her payment to the hotel she was staying at.

The marker was hanging loosely between her fingers of her broken arm. She didn't have to keep it elevated but the cast would have to stay on for a month. When Kai saw her he stood up and walked over to her.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked

"Uh yeah." She nodded.

"All right let's go." As they were walking out of the hospital Kai noticed the marker. He took it from her and held up her broken arm. "I'll sign your cast first." The way they were standing it looked somewhat like a wedding proposal. All he had to do was get down on one knee. Camera clicking was heard throughout the room. He signed his name in the silver marker drawing a feather underneath it. Her hood had long slipped off and her bruised face was exposed.

When they arrived back at the hotel the rest of the team was waiting for Kai in the lobby.

"Where have you been?!" Tyson called out stomping his foot on the ground. "We looked in your room like a half an hour a go but you weren't there!"

Kai didn't answer but when they were closer he stopped in front of the group of people."I was out." It was a simple, vague answer.

"No need to be snarky, jeez." Tyson looked to the girl standing beside her. "So ah... whose the chick?"

Ray elbowed Tyson in the side, "What Tyson means to say is who is that young lady accompanying you."

"A friend." He rolled his eyes. "What do you guys want anyway?"

"Well aren't you going to introduce us?" Max asked.

"Yes," Chief said, "It would be nice to know the name of your friend."

"My name is Sakura Touketsu."

Kai started moving forward and Sakura followed after him. They got up to the front desk and saw the same clerk as yesterday. "Oh Miss Touketsu what can I do for you today?"

"Well," She started, "You put me in Mr. Hiwatari's room."

"I did? But that room was supposed to be empty."

"Well it wasn't."

"I'm sorry then Miss. Touketsu all of the other rooms are full. We have nowhere else to put you"

"Don't worry about it." Kai said, "It isn't a problem Sakura and I can share the room."

0.o.0.o

The rest of the Bladebreakers listened in on the conversation. Ideas popped into one of their minds and he grinned pervertedly. "Do you think they did it last night?" Tyson asked, "Kai is so lucky." The three others rolled their eyes.

"No, I'm guessing they didn't" Ray said. "She looks pretty beat up."

"She looks familiar though doesn't she?" Max asked scratching his chin.

"Yes, actually." Kenny agreed, "She must know Kai from before so we must have met her somewhere. I'll look on Dizzy tonight to see if anything pops up."

0.o.0.o.

Kai led Sakura out the back door of the hotel into an adjacent alleyway. Without a word he took out his beyblade and hooked it onto the launcher. He began practicing, and Sakura watched him amazed. The way he controlled the blade as it spun around the deserted alley. It was silent for almost twenty minutes before Kai caught Dranzer as it flew past.

"Aren't you going to practice?" He placed Dranzer back into the launcher, "It's been awhile since I've had a real opponent."

"I... me? No I'm not that good I only really started after..." She stopped and let out a sigh, "Fine but i'm not very good. It'll be a waste of your time training against me."

"No training is a waste of time. It's the only way to improve your skills."Kai got ready to start and Sakura followed suit.

"3 2 1 Let it Rip!" They both yelled out at once. They pulled the cord from the launcher and the tops came spinning to the ground. They circled each other for a few moments one a blur of blue and red the other black and purple. They collided with one another several times. Sparks flew out in all directions as the weight disks grind against one another.

"Dranzer!" Kai shouted to his bit beast. The great fiery red phoenix rose from its place in the spinning top. Once fully emerged it was huge and took up most of the alley.

"Hyouden!" Sakura called out. A shinning white light emerged and a figure no taller than a human child flew out. He had lavender colored hair that was different length's and spiked in all directions. He had shining emerald colored eyes and a set of chibi wings on his back. A halo hovered over his head and he wore a plain black turtle neck and black pants. His sneakers were black and red and he smiled at the two below him and at the phoenix in front of him. He waved to Sakura, his sister, and both blades stopped spinning at the same time.

Kai's expression was that of bewilderment. "That was..."

"Yeah," She smiled slightly. "Hyouden, my little brother."


End file.
